


This moment remains

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [630]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hütter you dumb ass open your eyes, M/M, TT, bc lol we bought him for what ? Friendlies ?, in this house we think Ajdin should play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ajdin a des yeux partout.
Relationships: Ajdin Hrustic & Amin Younes, Ajdin Hrustic/Amin Younes
Series: FootballShot [630]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	This moment remains

This moment remains

Ce n’est pas facile d’expliquer comment il a commencé à s’intéresser à l’allemand. Ajdin ne veut surtout pas en parler, parce qu’il a des drôles de souvenirs remontant à sa mémoire qui ne peuvent que le rendre mal à l’aise. Rien que d’y penser le fait se sentir mal. Amin est un ami désormais, cependant ça a été difficile de le regarder en face pendant une partie de leurs premières semaines ensemble. Ajdin se baladait dans le couloir de l’hôtel après un match, pour passer le fait qu’Hütter l’avait encore laissé sur le banc (à quoi bon l’avoir acheté ?), pour oublier le fait que gagner sa place serait compliqué, surtout vu comment Aymen se battait aussi très bien pour elle de son côté… Un mois qu’il était là et ses seules minutes de jeu étaient contre un club en amical, un match qu’ils avaient perdu. Il n’a pour l’instant pas les meilleurs souvenirs de Francfort, et ce n’est pas la faute de l’équipe, seulement d’un manque d’explication suffisamment conséquent pour qu’il désire quitter sa chambre au beau milieu de la soirée, pour prendre l’air et se dégourdir les jambes.

C’était lors de sa balade qu’il était passé devant la porte de Hinti, apparemment déjà occupé à masser les muscles de leur capitaine (d’une manière un peu trop proche à son goût), celle de Timmy au téléphone avec un portugais apparemment, celle de Sebastian (et donc de Bas par extension). Tout ça jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive devant celle d’Amin, de la musique s’en échappant, la porte était légèrement entrouverte, et Ajdin n’avait pas pu résister longtemps avant de passer sa tête à travers l’entrebâillement pour voir ce que faisait l’allemand, parce qu’avoir une musique aussi forte à cette heure-là signifiait vouloir se faire taper sur les doigts (il l’avait appris à ses dépens). Ajdin était resté bouche bée plusieurs longues secondes en voyant Amin danser et chanter à tue-tête sur I wanna dance with somebody, semblant connaître la chanson par cœur vu ses mouvements de bassin, et son téléphone dans sa main lui servant de micro.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre complétement ses esprits et faire marche arrière, essayant d’oublier tout ça, repartir à zéro et passer son amertume sans se souvenir du déhanché de Younes. Un grand échec, puisqu’il s’en souvient encore tout de suite. Ajdin se sent comme traumatisé par cette image. Et pourtant il fait toujours de son mieux à l’entraînement pour que l’allemand se sente en sécurité près de lui, mais si seulement il savait à quel point son esprit repense à ses mouvements… Il ne serait plus près de lui s’il l’avait remarqué en train de l’espionner en train de danser sur du Whitney Houston.

Fin 


End file.
